parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away - UbiSoftFan94.
There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away, which is a parody of There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away, is a parody in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, and also the song inspired by FantasyFilms2013, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy - (Both flying in the air) *Henry as Clark - (Both wise) *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Both Western) *Molly as Uglette - (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox - (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Rayman and Baby Globox are) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females and fall in love with Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Percy and Baby Globox) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - (All wise, kind, smart, clever, cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Tillie as Carmen the Whale - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) *Duncan as The Magician - (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla - (Both beautiful) *Lady as Raybeauty - (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan - (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician - (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe - (Both green) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo - (All Western, Kind, and Grateful) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Paxton as Ninjaws - (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *George as Jano - (Both evil) *Scruffey as Axel - (Axel's voice suits Scruffey) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - (Foutch's voice suits The Spiteful Breakvan) *Smudger as Andre - (Both evil and mean) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux - (Both strong, evil, and mean) Lyrics *Chorus: (as Tillie enters the smelter's yard) ﻿There once was an engine who ran away, (Tillie looks up, feeling scared) Just up and went, (Tillie blinks and looks up) And ran away, ran away. (Tillie gulps) Stacked up her tender, and headed down the line, (Tillie turns and flees) Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Tillie: Farewell. Goodbye. (Diesel, Dennis, Paxton, George, Scruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus head by) She overheard the wicked old Diesels saying, (Tillie drips a tear) She was heading for the scrapyard any day. (Diesel is looking angry) She didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. (Tillie is worried) So the little blue engine ran away. (Tillie chuffs away) She huffed and she puffed, her wheels started turning, (Tillie's wheels turn) She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, (Tillie's firebox is burning) She slipped her brake, let her whistle fly, (Tillie's whistle blows) Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. Didn't feel part of the railway, So the little blue engine ran away. (instrumental as Tillie runs away and hides for cover as the other engines wonder what happened. Diesel and his minions are puzzled, but just laugh. Andrew Smith scratches his head) And when the other engines heard she'd gone, They felt so sad, 'cos they knew she had gone and gone. No matter what Diesel had to say, So Andrew Smith has the final say. So he thought and he thought, *Andrew Smith: Where could she be, could she be? (Thomas tells the other engines to search for Tillie) Some searched high, the others searched low. Where did she run, where did she run? We've got to bring the little engine home. *Chorus: So they all went out to look around, Far and wide, and up and down, No matter where they searched, no one seemed to know *Andrew Smith: Oh, where did the little blue engine go? *Chorus: (Thomas Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, and all alone. *Thomas: I say, Tillie, you're needed back urgently. *Tillie: (crying) "Who me, really?" *Thomas: (laughing) "Yes you, you silly engine!" *Chorus: 'Cos she's the pride of the railway! So she huffed and she puffed, Her wheels started turning, She chuffed and she chuffed her little firebox burning, She slipped her brake and was on her way, *Tillie: Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! *Chorus: (as Tillie puffs on her way home to the sheds) Now the little old engine's heading home, To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. 'Cos now she's the pride of the railway! *Emily: (feeling pleased) Look everybody! Here comes Tillie! Hooray! *Chorus: Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! (Tillie winks) Category:UbiSoftFan94